Nuestro Secreto
by hellblacksasuke
Summary: A Sasuke le pesa respirar después de un rompimiento con su ahora "ex". Poco tiempo después, se encontrará en una nueva encrucijada. Volvió a enamorarse pasando de una relación molesta, a una problemática... Y aun así está dispuesto a morir mil veces, y enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en el camino; incluso si el más grande de todos, es el destino. KakashixSasuke. YAOI
1. Capítulo 1: La inmensidad

-"En la oscuridad... Veo el reflejo de tus pupilas y la verdad de tus mentiras, tus ojos todo este tiempo no han hecho mas que cazarme.  
Puedo ver la verdadera intención detrás de ti, que me da la respuesta del por qué... Y tus ojos siguen buscándome entre la multitud.  
Tan cerca pero tan lejos del amor... De tu verdadero amor  
De tu amor, de tu amor, de tu amor...  
¿Por que no puedes verlo? ¿por qué no puedes sentirlo? Esta vez, solo esta vez, ¿por qué no puedes sentirlo?  
Si yo sigo corriendo, si yo sigo tropezándome contigo, con tu amor, con tu amor, con tus mentiras de amor  
Tratando de olvidarte, sigo en el camino, tropezando con las migajas de nuestra relación, tan patética y mortal como nosotros dos.  
Para dejarlo ir, todo lo que quedó para dejarte ir, y parar los dos. Y aun así sigo cayendo, y sigo tropezando contigo.  
Con tu amor... Cayendo en las mentiras de tu amor, humillado por las intrigas de tu amor...  
Así es como me siento hoy, no logro entenderlo, no puedo explicarlo, entre más me alejo de ti, la vida me acerca más a ti. Cuanto más corro de ti, al único lugar al que llegó es a ti.  
No puedo soportarlo, no puedo resistir, tanto tiempo juntos, tanto tiempo separados, yo no puedo tolerarlo por más que duela, no puedo estar lejos de ti.  
Me intoxicas, me haces daño y aun así, no puedo evitar... Tengo que voltear a verte, no puedo ignorarte, estas en todos lados yo... No se que hacer, vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra que hubo siempre, parezco un tonto que cuando me levanto, vuelves a aplastarme y aun así yo...  
Estoy aquí, rezando por ti, esperando a verte, y recordarte, recordarnos lo mucho que alguna vez me amaste..."  
-En ese momento se escucharon aplausos llenando con el sonido, toda el área del salón-  
-Muy bien chicos, sigamos porque aun faltan algunos de ustedes y estamos algo cortos de tiempo –sonreía leve- ¿Sasuke? Excelente trabajo como siempre, creo que podrías llegar a ser un gran artista... Ya sabes, escritor...  
-El chico giró su mirada para poder cruzarse con la de aquella voz tan familiar para el; a su vez que dejaba un gran vacío en su mirada, opacado por una gran sonrisa falsa, que para los demás era encantadora, pues no se notaba tan a menudo esa actitud en Sasuke, pero para aquellos que lo conocían...era la viva prueba de una tristeza desoladora en su alma y espíritu, pero realmente la única persona que se podía dar cuenta de ello, era la persona que tenía delante de él- gracias... Sensei  
-¿Kakashi-sensei?  
-Dime Sakura –hablaba sin dejar de seguir con la mirada al chico que a pesar de que la clase aun no terminaba, optó por recoger sus cosas y marcharse, sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta. No pudo evitar... Sentir cierta incomodidad ante ello, ganas de ir detrás de él... Pero por obvias razones, en ese momento era simplemente... Imposible.-  
-Y si, este soy yo... Mi nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, mi edad, veinte años, mi cumpleaños, el 23 de julio. Técnicamente un estudiante normal, de una familia normal, con una cantidad de dinero normal, con lujos normales y cosas normales. Muy simple y muy grande es emocionalmente mi edad. Demasiado amargado incluso para mi propia madre, con un hermano que siempre hace bromas de mal gusto y que mi carácter es imposible de soportar...  
Mi padre un poco ausente, pero cálido a la par... Tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito, muy aburrido en realidad. ¿Popular? Bastante, entre hombres y mujeres por igual...¿que es lo que me gusta? Lo que sea en realidad...  
Pero desde hace unos años, bueno... Creo que me enamoré de una forma anormal...  
La historia demasiado dramática que a todos les gustaría escuchar... A mi en un principio me daba lo mismo pero con el tiempo, comenzó a tener mas importancia de lo que podría llegar a ser... Forme un lazo complicado de romper y ahora simplemente no puedo y no quiero alejarme... De eso...

-Lo único que recordaba de la noche pasada eran dos cosas:  
La primera: había terminado en la cama de alguien, ese alguien tiene un olor entre tabaco y menta, demasiado embriagador... Escuchando canciones nuevas, que normalmente no las escucharía alguien de su edad y aun así, ahí estaba yo.  
Entre sus sabanas de seda importadas de cualquier lugar demasiado lejano para ser verdad.  
Con sus bocinas nuevas tocando a todo lo que da; mi cuerpo envolviéndose entre esas finas telas, entre las notas, entre su cuerpo, debajo de su cuerpo...  
Y la segunda: esa persona es mucho mayor que yo... No solo eso, es mi profesor... ¿Pero a quien le importa? Ahora solo puedo estar deslizando todos los poros de mi piel, sobre sus blancas y suaves almohadas, pensando y pensando de un lado a otro, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?  
Dilatando mis pupilas, segregando adrenalina, respirando paz por mis pulmones inundado de un placer y diversión embriagadora de portarme mal, de hacer lo peor que un alumno puede hacer, quitándole la moral y la ética que los ejemplares profesores pueden llegar a tener.  
Haciéndome sentir tan único, tan ligero. Tan sexy, tan yo... Tanto, que hasta bailo entre las sabanas de su colchón, y que en mi vida voy a poder olvidar. Mientras mantengo una mano por fuera y la acomodo tan delicado y sutil... Su aroma me toma, me excita, me envuelve en su magia... Está aquí. Aquí a mi lado, observándome...  
Abro los ojos, lo único que puedo ver es una sonrisa. Su maravillosa sonrisa... Mirándolo con orbes incrédulas, y aun así entre cerradas, solo el puede observar mis pupilas... Negras, como la oscuridad.  
Después de cinco segundos, mi rostro reacciona, lo mira fijamente y regresa con ambos labios, la misma sonrisa que me dedico antes...  
No puedo evitarlo, al demonio con todo. Me gusta, le gusto, y eso es lo que hay.  
Soy feliz, y con esa pose, con esa delicadeza en su personalidad... Me olvido de todo, de lo que esta bien y de lo que esta mal.  
Al final no necesito de eso, a fin de cuentas... Te sientes en el cielo y definitivamente no te quieres bajar.  
Siempre peleo con un monstruo, que siempre será mi amigo y vivirá debajo de mi cama... Kakashi es el único que puede, y trata de salvarme... Incluso cree que estoy loco... Pero, ¿saben que? Eso no es justo...

De eso, han pasado tres años, y aun así parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Simplemente no tenía ánimos para nada ese día, estaba... Roto. Después de tener una relación de lo mas perturbante, con alguien que quise mucho, que después odie demasiado y ahora me da igual... No tenía ánimos si quiera de vivir. El levantarme era muy complicado, el vacío tan grande que sentía, era demasiado profundo, era como si... Fuera a desfallecer del dolor, de la soledad, de la traición y humillación que sentía. Esa relación fue tan destructiva... Yo tampoco fui perfecto, pero al final, me lastimó tanto que... Me pesaba respirar.  
Era mi ultimo año en ese infierno, y en esa escuela que siempre odié. Desde su tamaño, porque era enorme, hasta el color de las bancas... Todo me resultaba de mal gusto, con demasiada gente, muchas molestias y muy poca eficacia... Escogí el último grupo decente que quedaba porque además de todo el horario de inscripción fue una basura, a pesar de ser un dios de las calificaciones... Parecía que la propia escuela tenía algo contra mi, una conspiración tal vez.  
Entonces cuando estaba de lo mas aburrido, esperando la clase que más odiaba en ese momento por traumas pasados con mis antiguos profesores... Lo vi.  
Entrando de una forma tan prepotente, y... Segura, que no pude evitar interesarme en él. Además de que claro me lo imaginaba de otra forma, pues en mi vida lo había visto, solo había escuchado a mis compañeros mencionarlo o hablar algo de su persona desde que entre a la preparatoria... Algunos lo recomendaban por el nivel de clase que daba, pero al parecer también era bastante exigente... Pero era la única opción, y ciertamente supero mis expectativas, especialmente las físicas o al menos en ese momento.  
Se plantó frente a todo el grupo, su voz resonó en toda el aula, tan imponente que intimidaba.. me impresionó demasiado... Exigió hasta los clavos de Cristóbal para aprobar su materia, y aun así yo, quede encantado.  
Comencé a esforzarme tanto, que terminamos siendo alumno y profesor favorito o consentido, como lo quieran llamar; en un momento éramos inseparables... Pensar que todo comenzó por una breve conversación existencialista porque estaba demasiado hundido ese día...  
La siguiente creo que duró horas, no lo recuerdo, sólo sé que fue lo suficiente como para que me dolieran las piernas de no estirarlas... Lo último que me dijo fue que: "era especial". En ese momento algo en mi se movió, creo que sentí la conexión, cuando lo observé mi corazón se paralizó, el tiempo se congeló, me sonrió y fui...feliz, después de tanto tiempo... Por fin en ese momento, me sentí vivo... Al menos una vez más.¿Quién pensaría que a partir de ese momento mi destino se sellaría, y pasaría de la destrucción a la desolación total, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?Para bien o par mal, decidí quedarme, y si tenía que morir, al menos simbólicamente hablando, en manos de ese hombre... Le daría mi vida mil veces si fuera necesario, porque al menos el amor que siento, no se puede negar, aunque yo quisiera que siempre hubiera sido así de su parte... No estoy seguro de que se transformó, pero al menos quise recuperarlo... Más de una vez; si ni dios así lo quiso, ¿qué más puedo hacer? 


	2. Capítulo 2: Excelso

Octubre, 2012.  
Desperté como siempre, el reloj marcaba las cinco con veinte de la mañana, estoy un poco cansado. Me cambio de ropa, tomando lo primero que encuentro; es Octubre, hace algo de frío.  
Hoy me he vestido totalmente de negro, vaya novedad. Me acercó a la cocina, tomó dos tazas de café, mientras veo por la ventana… aún hay muy poca gente en las calles; cierro los ojos suspirando… ya van dos meses desde que lo conocí. Podía verlo en mis sueños, aunque ahora mismo puedo seguir haciéndolo aunque haya dejado de soñar…  
Voy a buscar mi mochila para colgarla a mi hombro, mis padres están viajando otra vez, me pongo la chamarra negra que me gusta tanto. He estado bastante reflexivo últimamente… supongo que es por lo que pasó tres años.  
El reloj ahora marca las seis con diez, me encuentro adentro de mi carro, voy a la primera clase del martes, voy a verlo, hoy me parece que hay examen… no estudié mucho, el tema en sí no me gusta tanto, pero siempre me ha resultado fácil.  
El semáforo está en rojo, ¿por qué comencé a sentirme así? Estoy feliz, pero a la vez algo vacío. Falta algo, después de todo no puedo evitar el círculo vicioso que yo mismo me provoco.  
Soy el primero en llegar al salón, la luz ni siquiera está prendida. Entro, me siento frente al escritorio… pienso; me emociona verlo de nuevo, la semana pasada no asistió a clases, ya que se fue a un congreso, o algo parecido. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, hasta la fecha; puedo recordar con demasiada exactitud lo que ha pasado día con día. Todo lo que ha dicho, las veces que me ha mirado, las ocasiones en las que he respondido; cuando he pasado al pizarrón, las pocas veces que he fallado, cuando le he preguntado… y cuando hemos platicado… tantas y tantas veces, que no sé, si aún somos alumno y profesor… o algo parecido a unos amigos.

Enero, 2014  
Ahora mismo me irrita mucho verlo o escucharlo. Salí del salón a toda velocidad. Creo que intentaba hablarme, pero ya no quise girarme a verlo. A fin de cuentas ¿con qué cara quiere buscarme, y con qué cara puedo hacerlo?, si tampoco yo la tengo.  
Además yo no quería nada de esto. Entré a la universidad y sabía que en algunas ocasiones tendría que encontrármelo, pero de ahí a que fuera mi maestro de nuevo… ¡Eso nunca¡ pero el jodido destino o lo que sea…  
Cambiaron al profesor que inscribí a último momento, un día antes de la clase, y ¿cuál fue el nombre que vi en la pantalla de mi computadora? "Hatake Kakashi"; primero pensé que era un error, que seguramente el sistema se había equivocado, no sé… algo.  
Subí las escaleras al día siguiente, entré al salón y lo primero que pude observar fue…a él; estaba sentado en el escritorio leyendo un libro como siempre. Volteó a verme, creo que tampoco se esperaba algo como eso, bueno, eso pienso.  
Nos seguimos mirando, ambos incrédulos, yo seguí caminando a mi lugar. No dijo nada, me seguía observando, yo lo sentía aunque parecía que no. Lo ignoraba olímpicamente, siempre he sido muy bueno en eso y de repente…  
-Siempre te ha gustado ese asiento, ¿he?  
-Silencio  
-¿Cómo te está yendo? Estudiar literatura moderna al final no es tan fácil como todo el mundo piensa  
-Silencio de nuevo  
-Sasuke, -se levantaba- déjame hablar contigo, yo…  
-No hay nada que explicar –sentenciaba el chico, levantando la mirada- las cosas quedaron muy claras la última vez  
-He tratado de decirte que no es como piensas que pasó  
-Yo sé lo que pasó –hacía hincapié con su voz- no necesito recordártelo  
-Sasuke…-Kakashi podía dejar ver una cara de abatimiento-  
-No esperes que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes  
-Pero yo te…  
-Gracias por brindarme su ayuda… sensei –Sasuke con la mirada le indicó a Kakashi que alguien más estaba cerca; no era buena idea que pudieran escuchar de qué iba su plática-  
-De nada, Sasuke-kun –suspiraba con pesadez-  
Todas las clases era lo mismo, me distanciaba por completo, no pensaba ceder ni un poco, no quería arreglar las cosas que no tenían remedio alguno. Mucho daño nos hicimos como para si quiera pensar en volver a intentarlo.  
Y aun así yo… no pude evitar sentirme… como antes, antes.  
Pasaron dos meses, y con cada clase, moría más y más por dentro, al ver a Kakashi frente a mí, prácticamente todos los días. No dejaba más que un vacío más grande que el de ayer, aunque menos que el de mañana… con su cara de agonía, volteándome a ver cada vez que podía; me hacía sentir más decaído, aún más corrompido, y aún más quebrado que antes. Lo más triste, es que yo, comenzaba a ceder, mi debilidad tan grande, como siempre…  
Dos años antes  
-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Sasuke?  
-Bien  
-¿Sólo bien?  
-¿Acaso me veo mal?  
-Sabes que no lo digo por eso  
-Es sólo… lo de siempre  
-En todo este tiempo, he podido darme cuenta de muchas cosas, lo sabes. Sería un desperdicio que alguien como tú no pudiera salir adelante  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Creo que lo sabes –después de lanzarle una mirada tan profunda, capaz de hacer sonrojar a Sasuke, sonrió por debajo y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, y con mucho sigilo la cerró, sin que el chico se diera realmente cuenta-  
-Yo he hecho todo lo posible, por seguir luchando  
-El hecho no es que olvides –caminaba por detrás de él- sino que recordarlo no te haga sufrir  
-¿Y cómo lo logró? –Sasuke ladeaba un poco el rostro para poder tener contacto visual con Kakashi  
-Perdonando –sonreía- y perdonándote a ti mismo  
-Yo creo que, necesito ayuda para ello  
-Inténtalo, -lo miraba de forma suave y amena- yo sé que puedes; además sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea  
-Gracias… Kakashi  
-Tú… nunca necesitas dar las gracias  
-Yo… -Sasuke por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se sentía, tal vez, ¿nervioso? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello-  
-¿Quieres ir a comer mañana?  
-¿Mañana?  
-Sí –volvía a sonreír- deberías salir más. Además tu situación no está como para que te quedes en casa a deprimirte aun por todo lo que está pasando. ¿Qué dices? –se cruzaba de brazos- si por mi fuera podríamos ir ahora mismo, pero soy esclavo de la directora y me pidió que estuviera en una junta a esta hora. Así que debo retirarme. Pero podemos seguir platicando de esto mañana  
-¿Cómo no agradecerte?  
-Sólo hay un detalle  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Es un problema para ti… -dudaba por unos instantes- que sea en casa?  
-¿En tú casa? –Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo, pero al parecer ambos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo; ese famoso "clic" cuando dos personas están en la misma sintonía-  
-Sí, justo eso  
-Ninguno… no hay problema  
-Sólo otra cosa. ¿Sabes por donde estaciono el carro?  
-Te veo ahí  
-Te percatas muy rápido  
-Creo que soy buen observador  
-Eso me gusta… -susurró-  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso es muy bueno… ser, observador…

Marzo, 2014  
-Sasuke-kun  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-¿Crees que pudieras…  
-No  
-Ni siquiera he acabado  
-No me interesa Sakura  
-Que mal educado eres…  
-Si no te gusta como soy, ¿entonces por qué me hablas?  
-Yo…  
-No necesito tu lástima  
-No es lástima idiota…  
-Sasuke por un momento decidió prestarle un poco de atención-  
-No me gusta que estés solo y quieras mantener lejos a los que nos preocupamos por ti. Entiendo que aún no te hayas recuperado… pero necesitas a la gente que te quiere y te estima a tu lado para que te cures por completo  
-Tú…  
-Deja de crear esa barrera de hombre dolido… eso si da lástima Sasuke  
-La miró profundamente-  
-No tengo el interés que tú piensas… lo único que quiero es que seamos buenos amigos, como antes. ¿Qué quieres? Parece que no, pero en parte me siento culpable por no haber estado allí. Quiero saldar cuentas contigo  
-Sigues siendo tan fastidiosa –sonreía de medio lado-  
-Y tú sigues siendo tan necio… -se sujetaba del brazo de Sasuke-  
-¿Qué era lo que querías?  
-Vaya, hasta lograste que se me olvidara… quería ver si hacíamos juntos el ensayo para literatura…  
-¿Sabes? Aun no me queda claro, en qué momento cambiamos tanto  
-Tú y yo necesitamos un café…-lo miraba- creo que esta, no ha sido la reintroducción más adecuada ni para ti, ni para mí  
-Aunque siendo sinceros… hubiera preferido que todo eso, cuando pasó… hubiera querido que estuvieras ahí  
-Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó… además de no creer ni un poco de todo lo que decían que eras… lo que en verdad se me hizo imposible, fue que todos "ellos" hubieran decidido hacerte eso… de haber sabido, jamás me hubiera ido  
-Tampoco es para tanto, es decir, era mejor que fueras… ¿sino, cuándo más? Oportunidades así siempre hay que tomarlas  
-Pero a cambio tú tuviste que afrontar eso solo…  
-Las cosas pasan por algo…  
-Pero mira que haberlo hecho justo cuando todo estaba cambiando… afortunadamente al parecer, jamás volveremos a verlos  
-Si bueno…  
-Pero eso no justifica que me hayas alejado tanto. Desde que llegué decidiste no hablarme más  
-No lo tomes a mal, pero tú también eras parte de ese pasado. Y desde que estoy en la universidad decidí dejarlo atrás…  
-Eso me incluía a mí  
-Pero como siempre… nunca te cansas de estar buscando  
-Puede que yo represente gran parte de tu pasado, pero crecimos juntos, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo… incluso… salimos como algo más que amigos por un tiempo. Tú conoces mis secretos, yo conozco los tuyos… es así, soy parte de tu pasado, pero de uno muy diferente al que ellos involucran  
-Supongo…  
-Aun así me debes este café y todos los demás que yo quiera  
-¿Y eso por qué? –la miraba divertido-  
-Por todos los golpes bajos que me has dado, ¿por qué más?  
-Sí claro –no podía evitar reír aunque sea un poco-  
-¿Lo ves?  
-¿Qué?  
-Por fin reíste… -la chica abiertamente lo miraba muy feliz-  
-Ya basta –seguía mirándola con algo de alegría-  
-Así que… para mala suerte, ¿no?  
-¿Te refieres a eso?  
-Deberías de darme las gracias, siempre que ha tratado de ir tras de ti, me pongo en medio para que no lo logre  
-Bueno… gracias  
-Qué hombre tan más falso eres –alzaba la voz con un mohín-  
-Vale pues, gracias, aunque no parezca siempre lo he notado  
-Vaya, al menos… pero hablando enserio, ¿qué piensas hacer? Es decir, apenas estamos a mitad del semestre y por lo que he visto tú…  
-Lo sé Sakura… -suspiraba, a la par que la cara del chico comenzaba ponerse seria- no estoy seguro de qué sentir ahora  
-Deberías de hacer lo que te ha implorado tanto  
-Jamás…  
-Sasuke, no vas a poder cerrar el ciclo hasta poder hablar con él como se debe  
-Pero, ¿para qué hablo con él? ¿Para que me de excusas de lo que hizo? ¿Para qué me quiera cambiar el juego y el culpable termine siendo yo? No gracias  
-¿No has pensado en qué de verdad hubo algo raro ahí? Sasuke, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera estás totalmente seguro de la secuencia… tú mismo lo sabes  
-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?  
-¿Será por qué te conozco demasiado? –se burlaba-  
-Omite eso de tu mente, ¿quieres?  
-No  
-Odiosita  
-Odiosito…el caso es que… deberías de hablar con él  
-Sabes algo más ¿cierto?  
-Yo siempre he sido neutral, no pienso meterme y querer arreglar esa situación que sólo les compete a los dos. Si en verdad quieres saber, deberías de preguntárselo tú mismo  
-Sakura…  
-Con mirarme así no lograrás nada. Pero si quieres escuchar mi punto de vista, es que en verdad debes de hablar con él. Creo que hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, y me parece que es importante que las sepas. Además por lo que he visto estos meses, el "señor" parece que va enserio contigo. Mira que las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón en esas cosas… si creemos que un hombre está interesado en alguien más, es porque es verdad y para mí… "Él", está muy interesado en ti  
-Silencio  
-Lo más triste es que lo sabes… deja de ser tan orgullo Sasuke  
-Tú…  
-Si nuestra relación no funcionó entre otras cosas… fue justamente porque no cedes cuando tienes que hacerlo –Lo miraba fijo- si realmente quieres algo tienes que pelear por él. A mí no me sirve que seas un guapo sex-symbol si no tienes los pantalones para hacer bien las cosas  
-Hasta a mí me dolió  
-Entonces, plántate como el Sasuke que yo conozco y has lo que tengas que hacer  
-Sakura…  
-¿Qué?  
-A pesar de qué pasó tanto tiempo, no puedo creer que pareciera que no ha sido así  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Gracias  
-De nada… idiota  
-Sakura…  
-¿Eh?  
-Perdón…  
-¿Perdón, por qué?  
-Por todo…  
-Espero que sea enserio…  
-Claro que es enserio…  
-No será enserio hasta el día de mi café…  
-Vaya –suspiraba- ¿Cuándo quieres ir?  
-Tal vez el viernes, ¿puedes?  
-Puedo  
-Por cierto…  
-¿Qué?  
-Para que empieces la cuenta desde cero… -sacaba algo del fondo de su bolsa-  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Su número  
-¿De dónde…?  
-Llámale  
-No sé hacer nada de eso….  
-Llámale, conforme a lo que pasé, veré como puedo ayudarte… pero hazlo  
-De acuerdo... comenzaré a ceder… 


	3. Capítulo 3: Abrumador

Miércoles 12 de marzo, 2014  
-Nii-san, ¿cómo están? –Sasuke se encontraba al teléfono con su hermano-  
-Bien Sasuke, todo en orden no te preocupes, ¿tú estás bien?  
-Todo está bien por aquí  
-¿La escuela?  
-Como siempre –se escuchaba un deje de tristeza en su voz-  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-¿De qué?  
-Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. Ototo, hagas lo que hagas te apoyaré siempre, pero no puedes estar deprimido toda la vida  
-Hablé con Sakura –en un último intento en cambiar el tema-  
-¡¿De verdad?¡ -La felicidad de Itachi era imposible de ser escondida-  
-Platiqué con ella ayer… de todas formas faltan muchas cosas por aclarar, pero básicamente hemos hecho ya las pases  
-Eso me da mucho gusto, ¿cómo estuvo?  
-Pues… ella fue la que empezó. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra. Me sorprende que después de todo lo que pasó, aun se haya interesado y que no me dejara de buscar  
-Tus verdaderos amigos estarán allí siempre. No importa lo que pase, ya te lo había dicho  
-Lo sé, pero ella…  
-Aún más. Ella se quedó ahí siempre, y mira que fueron pareja un buen tiempo, y aunque no terminaron del todo bien…  
-Sí, si ya lo sé, no me tienes que recordar eso  
-El caso es que Sakura es verdadera amiga, y eso es lo importante  
-Supongo  
-¿No has sabido nada más de esos desgraciados?  
-Nada… es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra  
-Eso espero, porque el día que me los encuentre en la calle te juro que…  
-Nii-san, sabes que no puedes alterarte mucho, no quiero que te haga daño  
-No importa… aunque muera defendiéndote. Es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Siempre estarás primero de todo. Ya te lo he explicado  
-Un monosílabo sin sentido salió de los labios de Sasuke-  
-¿Y Kakashi? –Itachi bajaba un poco la voz-  
-Ahí está  
-¿Ya hablaste con él?  
-Sakura me pasó su celular  
-¿No lo tenías ya?  
-¿No te acuerdas que el imbécil lo cambió? Eso demuestra que no quiere que lo busque  
-¿No estarás hablando más bien en pasado?  
-No entiendo  
-Sí. Tal vez, cuando eso pasó, cambió su celular para que no hubiera problemas… es decir. Por culpa de esa bola de infelices casi los descubren a ti y a Kakashi…  
-De cualquier forma yo ya no quiero…  
-¿Nada con él? Sasuke eso ni tú te lo crees  
-Pero…  
-Sigues dolido por lo que pasó. Pero en verdad deberías de hablar con él. Sólo así sabrás realmente como se dieron las cosas  
-Que fastidiosos son  
-A ti que te encanta complicar las cosas  
-No tengo cara para hablar con él  
-Estabas en tu derecho de hacer lo que quisieras después de eso. Considero que no tiene gran efecto si de culpas hablamos. Kakashi fue el primero en equivocarse  
-Supongo…  
-Bien, tengo que colgar, padre y madre salieron a comprar algunas cosas y ya regresaron  
-De acuerdo  
-Cuídate mucho, estaremos ahí la próxima semana  
-¿Itachi?  
-Dime…  
-Vas a recuperarte, ¿verdad?  
-Los resultados nos los entregan el fin de semana. Todo saldrá bien, descuida  
-Saluda a papá y mamá de mi parte  
-Claro que si Sasuke… y has lo que tengas que hacer  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –a la par que el chico colgó, se sentó en el sillón de piel en la sala. Colocó el celular en la mesa, lo miró detenidamente, lo volvió a tomar, lo desbloqueo y comenzó a marcar los números de la hoja de papel que Sakura le había entregado. Cuando terminó sólo hacía falta oprimir el botón verde para marcar, pero no podía hacerlo.  
Seguía mirando el celular, incluso diez minutos después, lo apagaba y lo prendía; se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de jugo, y al traer el móvil en la mano izquierda, por error hizo lo que menos quería. Apretó el botón y comenzó a sonar. Sasuke no estaba seguro de si colgar o no, mientras los tonos de llamada pasaban uno tras otro.  
Al vivir en un edificio de departamentos, en muchas ocasiones se escuchaba lo que hacían los demás vecinos, y al estar cerca de la puerta, escuchó un celular sonar. Dado que nadie contestó decidió colgar e ir al cuarto de servicio de su departamento y recoger algo de su ropa que seguramente ya estaba planchada, pues tenían servicio de lavandería y planchaduría en ese edificio.  
Abrió la puerta y así como lo hizo una sorpresa lo inundó completamente, tanto, que incluso el poco jugo que tenía en su vaso, lo tiro al suelo.  
-Lamento venir así  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?  
-Vete… si alguien nos ve…  
-¿A caso no me vas a permitir pasar?  
-¿Por qué haría eso?  
-Tu ansiedad, está siendo incontrolable, ¿verdad?  
-Sólo vete  
-Sasuke…  
-No quiero saber nada de ti  
-¿Y por eso llamaste?  
-Fue un error  
-No tenías mi número, ¿quién te lo dio?  
-Eso no te interesa  
-¿Acaso fue Sakura? Bueno agradezco eso  
-Sasuke sólo levantó la vista para verlo-  
-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?  
-Limpia este desastre –así como lo dijo se dio la media vuelta rumbo a la sala. Dando pie a que el mayor entrara-  
-Tan mandón como siempre –susurraba a la vez que entraba a la cocina por una escoba y recogedor. El vaso de vidrio se había roto así que comenzó a limpiar cuando Sasuke regreso-  
-Yo levanto eso  
-¿Cómo va la medicina?  
-No tomo medicina. Sólo trato de controlarme con respiraciones y esas cosas  
-Ya veo…  
-Ve a sentarte, terminaré de limpiar  
-Déjame ayudarte  
-Kakashi… -en ese momento ambos se miraron, estaban demasiado cerca; la proximidad hizo que Sasuke comenzara a respirar con dificultad. Cuando Kakashi notó eso, lentamente colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sasuke, lo que hizo que reaccionara alejándose-  
-Bueno, dejemos los rodeos, estoy aquí para que al fin me escuches  
-Silencio de parte de Sasuke-  
-Creo que tú también quieres hacerlo, de lo contrario no me hubieras llamado. Necesitas respuestas y yo las tengo. Dejé pasar todo este tiempo, para darte el espacio que necesitabas y poder deliberar todo lo que necesitabas en tu cabeza. Además te di un tiempo extra para que trataras de acercarte, ya que yo en realidad no podía hacer mucho. Pero al ver que no hay reacción de tu parte, decidí hacerlo yo… porque quiero iniciar diciéndote que no quiero perderte  
-Sasuke sólo lo miraba- continúa  
-Decidí venir, porque no pienso dejarte más tiempo, estás en un momento donde necesitas mucha ayuda, y creo que… te hice más daño que bien… quiero remediarlo  
-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?  
-Después de escucharme… ¿te gustaría empezar de nuevo?  
-Yo no sé…  
-Sólo después de escucharme. Ese día las cosas fueron diferentes a lo que tú viste  
-Creo que necesitas escuchar unas cosas antes. Ahora mismo me encuentro sin sentido en mi vida; te hará falta más que tus explicaciones para convencerme, además tendrías que cargar con todo lo que tengo ahora mismo. No quisiera que pasaras por eso; nuestra relación está muy fracturada y no creo poder ayudar mucho en eso.  
Probablemente pierdas el tiempo porque yo no… -en ese momento Kakashi se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos, lo sujeto suave pero firmemente-  
-¿Cuándo entenderás, que seas como seas, nunca dejarás de ser el mismo Sasuke de siempre… el mismo del que me enamore?  
-Tú…  
-Deja de ser infantil, y déjame hablar contigo, como el adulto que eres… ¿de acuerdo?

Octubre, 2012  
-Sasuke, ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros?  
-Será en otro momento, hoy no puedo  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tengo cosas que hacer  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Asuntos personales  
-¿Personales?  
-Iré a ver unas cosas con mi hermano  
-Ah vaya. No te creo  
-No me creas Karin, no es asunto de ustedes  
-Siempre tan dramático  
-Si no les importa me retiro. Cuídense chicos. –Sasuke dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus amigos en la cafetería-  
-¿A dónde creen que vaya?  
-No va a ir con su hermano  
-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar rebuscando las cosas? Ha de tener asuntos importantes  
-Siempre defendiéndolo Sakura  
-Sólo digo que está en su derecho, así como nosotros de no decir exactamente a dónde va  
-¿Creen que se esté viendo con alguien?  
-¿Pero quién sería Suigetsu?  
-No lo sé, alguien que no hemos conocido  
-O que no quiere que conozcamos  
-¿Y si lo seguimos?  
-Por eso Sasuke actúa como lo hace… denle privacidad  
-En verdad eres tan sangrona Sakura  
-¿A ti te gustaría?

-¿Lo ves? Yo también me voy, ya llegaron por mí –decía conforme cerraba su celular-  
-Es por eso…  
-¿Qué?  
-Que Sasuke te dejó  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
-Tan aburrida como siempre Sakura  
-Sakura rio por lo bajo- es por eso… que Sasuke nunca se fijará en ti…  
-Eso ya lo veremos querida…  
-Si así fuera, de cualquier modo… yo habré hecho ya todo lo que te pudieras imaginar con él… tu serías la segunda… ups, que triste –cuando terminó de hablar se dio la media vuelta y se fue. A pesar de que eran amigos desde que empezó la preparatoria, a Sakura le seguía desagradando el estar con ellos. Esos, a los que Sasuke les decía amigos, no eran más que unas víboras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Ya hablaría con él después. De momento le deseaba suerte en la comida con Kakashi. Ella estaba al corriente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo; desde un principio, Sasuke le contó todo lo que estaba pasando con su profesor, y ella como buena amiga, era la única que sabía de ese secreto; pues al final, era bastante importante que nadie se enterara, ya que el tema era algo serio éticamente hablando.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Descuida, de momento esto no es ningún problema  
-De acuerdo  
-Sería un problema si en este caso, llevara a una chica…  
-Supongo que es una ventaja  
-Lo es –sonreía por lo bajo- pero aun así sólo hay que ser un poco precavidos  
-De acuerdo –Kakashi manejó por una media hora, sin hablar mucho realmente. Sasuke veía a través de la ventana. Fuera de la escuela se sentía tan bien. Nadie se fijaba realmente en ellos o en por qué estaban juntos en ese auto. Ojalá el año terminara pronto… para así tal vez verse después. Se maravillaba de sólo pensar en eso; miraba a sus alrededores, la zona en donde vivía Kakashi era bastante agradable, había cerca unos parques, diferentes tiendas, bastante céntrico como para estar al sur de la ciudad.  
-¿Es muy diferente de dónde tú vives?  
-No realmente… es muy parecido de hecho  
-¿Tú lo crees? Bueno, a decir verdad es muy ventajoso vivir en tu zona Sasuke, al estar en el centro, tienes todo cerca  
-Bueno… pero aun así hay demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? El ritmo de la ciudad en el centro es demasiado rápido… a veces no me gusta  
-Ya veo, ¿pero has estado por aquí antes?  
-No realmente, es muy raro que venga a la zona sur  
-Bueno… tal vez otro día te de un pequeño tour  
-Sería maravilloso –sonreía- me encantaría  
-Muy bien, -estacionaba el coche- de momento ya llegamos  
-¿Vives en departamento también?  
-Sí… me mudé aquí hace tiempo –cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio Kakashi abrió la puerta y el guardia de seguridad les sonrió a ambos. El mayor levantó el brazo en forma de saludo y llevó a Sasuke al elevador que se encontraba a la izquierda del pasillo.  
El edificio era bastante alto, eran completamente condominios y la seguridad estaba al por mayor, habían cámaras por todas partes, y Kakashi le explicó que si en algún momento Sasuke iba solo a visitarlo, tendría que llevar alguna identificación para que el guardia se quedara con ella y además tendría que apuntar su nombre y algunos otros datos para poder pasar. Así como que lo anunciarían con Kakashi antes de dejarlo subir.  
Cuando llegaron al apartamento y Kakashi abrió la puerta, el menor pudo observar lo hermoso del lugar. Toda el área era sumamente acogedora. Tenía suelo de madera, el recibidor tenía al centro una mesa de ónix, al lado derecho una pequeña cantina, la sala al fondo, a la izquierda estaba la puerta de la cocina. Al parecer a Kakashi le gustaban bastante los adornos y figuras clásicas de animales y cosas minimalistas.  
A su vez, al lado de la cocina, se encontraba el comedor con una barra para desayunar y al parecer más al fondo se encontraban unas pequeñas escaleras de madera que llevaban a lo que sería la habitación de Kakashi, que de hecho ni siquiera tenía puerta o pared, parecido a un granero. Pues desde abajo se podía observar la cama que estaba de frente, una mesa de noche, una pintura del lado izquierdo y al parecer una especie de armario.  
-¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
-Agua  
-¿Sólo eso?  
-No me gustan las cosas dulces  
-¿Entonces qué te gusta?  
-Cosas amargas, ácidas, saldas… lo que sea menos dulce  
-Vaya, creo que será un problema entonces  
-¿Por qué?  
-Compré un pastel –se cruzaba de brazos- pero no hay ningún problema, así nos vamos conociendo  
-¿De qué es?  
-De zarzamora  
-Tal vez pueda hacer una excepción  
-¿Te parece si voy calentando la comida?  
-¿Tú la hiciste?  
-Claro  
-Qué curioso  
-¿Por?  
-Es raro conocer a gente así… bueno, al menos yo cuando estoy solo, compro comida para llevar  
-¿No te gusta cocinar?  
-No realmente  
-Bueno… por algo empezamos  
-Supongo…  
-Silencio incómodo-  
-Y Sasuke, ¿tienes… novia?  
-Yo… tuve una novia  
-¿Se puede saber quién?  
-La conoces… Sakura  
-¿De verdad? –no podía evitar su sorpresa-  
-Sí. Pero eso fue hace algún tiempo, además ahora sólo somos buenos amigos, nada en realidad  
-Ya…  
-Terminamos por grandes diferencias, por si querías saber  
-Gracias, iba a preguntártelo  
-Lo supuse  
-¿Pero ahora…  
-No… no tengo novia  
-¿Y te interesa alguien?  
-Realmente… no, es decir… de momento las chicas no me llaman la atención  
-Es decir que…  
-Bueno… -no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenado-  
-Siempre has sido…  
-Sí…  
-Bisexual…  
-Sí…  
-De acuerdo, está muy bien  
-Es algo vergonzoso  
-Descuida está bien… además si no es con uno, es con otro, ¿no? Esa es una buena ventaja  
-Sasuke sonreía por lo bajo- supongo que sí  
-Entonces… ¿hay algún chico qué te guste ahora?  
-Realmente… no estoy seguro  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Tal vez no sienta lo mismo por mí  
-¿Ya se lo has preguntado?  
-Aun no  
-¿Por lo mismo?  
-Si  
-Deberías decirlo… de lo contrario nuca lo sabrás  
-Es que no sé cómo hacerlo ¿tienes alguna idea?  
-Como dios te dé a entender. De cualquier forma cuando estés frente a él sabrás como hacerlo; ese tipo de cosas se resuelven en el momento.  
-¿Entonces hay un momento adecuado para eso?  
-El momento adecuado será cuando tú quieras que sea.  
\- ¿y si te digo que este el momento?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando


	4. Capítulo 4: Sensación

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke?  
-De lo que te estás imaginando  
-Puedo imaginar muchas cosas, pero, es decir, tú…  
-Si estuviera enamorado de ti, ¿qué harías? Simplemente me darías la espalda, ¿o podrías sentir algo también por mí?  
-Creo que estás algo confundido  
-Eso no contesta mi pregunta  
-Como profesor, no puedo permitir que suceda algo como eso… soy tu profesor, hice un juramento, una de las reglas más importantes es nunca involucrarse con los alumnos… yo no…  
-No puedes contestar –susurraba-  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-Será mejor que me vaya  
-Acabas de llegar  
-No quiero causarte ningún tipo de incomodidad  
-Aun así, estamos platicando…  
-No necesito platicar más –sonreía con un gran vacío en la mirada- olvida todo lo que dije- "algo está quebrándose"-pensaba- ya sé a qué quieres llegar, no es necesario que me lo expliques; soy diferente a los demás, odio gastar y que los demás gasten saliba innecesaria para algo que ya conocemos… -tomaba sus cosas-  
-Creo, que comenzaste a alterarte un poco, no…  
-Perdona, son mis ataques de ansiedad, -hablaba con mayor rapidez que antes; las manos le sudaban y tenía problemas para respirar. Definitivamente estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad- sólo olvídalo, a veces ni yo mismo sé que es lo que estoy diciendo. No hay problema si quieres que me aleje o cualquier cosa de esas dramáticas que suceden en las películas… -"me estoy, quebrando"- se decía- "tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que" –se aproximaba a la puerta, la abrió, y en ese mismo momento, Kakashi lo alcanzó, se colocó detrás de él y cerró de nuevo el portón de madera que Sasuke había abierto apenas unos segundos antes-  
-Porque eres diferente a los demás… -le susurraba estando aun detrás de él-  
-"¿Qué?" –Pensaba Sasuke, a la par que sentía sus ojos humedecer-  
-Lo noté desde la primera vez que ti; cuando participas, pasas al pizarrón. Cuando te veo salir del salón, cuando estas en otras clases, o simplemente paseando por la escuela o los pasillos… definitivamente eres diferente a cualquier otra persona que he visto pasar frente a mí; no importa que sea hombre o mujer… la diferencia es abismal.  
Me bastó una semana para darme cuenta… darme cuenta de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que estás haciendo, lo que estás sintiendo…  
Para darme cuenta, que tengo una necesidad muy grande de ayudarte, escucharte… incluso cuidarte… que el saber que te fue mal en alguna clase, o que has tenido un nuevo ataque de pánico o ansiedad, me provocan un malestar tan grande, que quisiera estar ahí para apoyarte…  
Sasuke yo… -en ese momento lo tomaba del brazo y con algo de brusquedad giró al menor para tenerlo frente a frente contra la puerta-  
-Kakashi –susurró-  
-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti… -lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo-  
-Yo…  
-Jamás pude haber pensado que sintieras lo mismo hacia mí. Hay tantos factores por los que lo vi siempre así, que yo… simplemente era una fantasía enterrada en mi mente. Pensando que tal vez un día se hiciera realidad… más que estima por ti; siento amor por ti… y es algo tan intenso que no puedo alejarme…  
-Pensé que tú nunca…  
-Lo mismo que yo…  
-Pero al final, tienes razón en algo… no puedes ir contra tus principios…  
-Puede que haya hecho un juramento; pero ciertamente… mi felicidad es primero. Incluso tú puedes criticarme por lo que voy a hacer, pero; en algunas ocasiones hay pecados que no se pueden evitar…  
-Cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos, pudo jurar haber tocado el paraíso, por primera vez-

Época actual  
-¿Lo recuerdas?  
-¿Para qué quieres que lo recuerde?  
-Fue el principio de todo…  
-Ya tiene años…  
-Por eso mismo, es muy importante saber, sí aun sientes lo mismo… que sentiste en aquella ocasión  
-¿Acaso es una pregunta?  
-¿Cómo lo tomarías tú?  
-No lo sé  
-¿Estás respondiendo?  
-Sí –se recargaba en el sillón a la par que subía las mangas de los brazos, del suéter negro que estaba usando-  
-Yo si lo recuerdo –trataba de buscar la mirada de Sasuke, sin éxito- me acerqué lentamente a ti; cerraste los ojos, aunque no estoy muy seguro si lo hiciste por inercia, o porque estabas nervioso. –sonreía leve-  
-No le encuentro el sentido…  
-Tu respiración estaba tan alterada, tus labios, ese color que siempre me ha gustado, muy parecido a besar un racimo exquisito de cerezas… -suspiraba- cuando me acerqué más y te tomé del mentón, sentí tu cuerpo temblar… era todo un poema… y cuando al fin pude besarte… al principio tan torpe, infantil e inmaduro…creo que era el primero después de mucho tiempo para los dos…  
Y después, cuando nos separamos, tu mirada… jamás olvidaré esos ojos negros, hundiéndome, devorándome en la majestuosidad de su oscuridad, con las facciones de tu rostro, los ademanes que hacía, simplemente para verse, incluso más atractivo de lo que ya era… simplemente, embaucado…  
-Kakashi… no sigas –Sasuke tenía la voz quebrantada-  
-No puedo permitir que todo eso se destruya  
-¿Más de lo que ya está?  
-Ese día… -suspiraba- Naruto fue a visitarme, en principio porque se supone que quería mencionarme algo serio sobre ti… ya estaban corriendo los rumores en ese entonces  
-Sasuke desviaba la mirada-  
-Pero la verdad es que si se apareció en mi cubículo… fue para enseñarme todas las pruebas que ya tenían contra ti. En ese momento y hasta la fecha, realmente no me importa si quisieran acabar conmigo… pero contigo sí.  
En ese entonces estaba en juego tu futuro en la universidad; no podía permitir que algo como eso se arriesgara; actualmente eres de los mejores, si sigues así llegarás muy lejos; todos lo saben…  
-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?  
-Naruto me llevó toda una serie de fotos… que nos comprometían a ambos; ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cómo las consiguieron, tal vez nos confiamos demasiado, no lo sé…  
-¿Qué? –Se notaba la impresión en su mirada-  
-Las colocó una a una… en el escritorio. Estaban decididos a mostrarlos a toda la preparatoria y la directora… no tuve opción  
-¿Te hizo elegir?  
-Asentía-  
-¿Te chantajeo?  
-Exactamente  
-¿Cómo es que…  
-El trato era…  
-Que te deshicieras de mí, ¿no es cierto?  
-Ciertamente me exigió que tenía que…  
-Destruirme…  
-Yo no lo diría…  
-Seguramente te pidieron algo así, ¿no? Era lo último que me quedaba… había perdido prácticamente todo en ese entonces… ellos querían acabar conmigo de cualquier forma, con todo lo que yo era, lo que tenía…  
-Si no lo hacía, entonces todo…  
-Lo hiciste… por mi bien. ¿No es cierto?  
-Supuse que era lo mejor para ti… yo, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento… ellos querían hacerte mandar un video…  
-De Naruto y tú  
-Exactamente. Estaba forcejeando con Naruto para que me diera las fotos; no quería que hubiera problemas con eso después, y… supongo que él te había visto antes por ahí cerca no lo sé. Cuando entraste notó que habías sido tú y me besó.  
Jamás hubiera hecho, ni haría algo que te hiciera daño. Pero era la única opción para asegurarte un futuro… si las fotos salían a la luz, todo se habría acabado. Para empezar la universidad te hubiera expulsado, y muy difícilmente alguna otra te hubiera aceptado. Además ¿a qué podrías haber aspirado? Todo tu historial, todo el esfuerzo, sacrificios, valdrían cero…  
-Esa bola de imbéciles…  
-Y después, aun así, el rumor se esparció demasiado como para que me dieran de baja por tiempo indefinido hasta que se esclareciera por completo la situación.  
Nos llamaron a declarar, Sasuke… a mí me acusaron de acoso y a ti de meterte con un profesor. ¿Ya se te olvidó todo el trámite judicial? Y todo fue a causa de ellos… yo me enteré de todas las burlas y groserías que te hicieron después de eso. A dos semanas de terminar el ciclo escolar, te humillaron tanto que…  
-No es necesario que repitas eso…  
-Me sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada…  
-En pocas palabras, fueron ellos  
-Sí…  
-Ese idiota de Naruto…  
-Me ataron de pies y manos, no pude hacer nada  
-Es lo que veo… es exactamente como conmigo. Lo hicieron muy bien; yo no pude defenderme…

Finales de Marzo, 2013  
-¿Ya viste quién viene ahí?  
-Claro la golfa personal del profesor  
-¿Y qué tal Sasuke? ¿Lograste que Kakashi te pusiera diez?  
-¿O tienes que regresar y hacerlo mejor?  
-Karin, ya basta  
-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a venir con qué eres su amigo? Siempre has hablado basura de él…  
-Sasuke sólo los miraba, no pensaba decir más nada. Él sabía muy bien la verdad de las cosas y no se iba a poner a pelear con gente de la cual no había sentido alguno-  
-¿Qué, Kakashi te comió la lengua? –Se burlaban detrás de Sasuke, cuando les dio la espalda-  
-"Sólo aguanta…. Tres semanas más. Aguanta Sasuke… aguanta" –se decía así mismo- "Hay cosas más importantes que estas ahora. No te caigas" –pensaba tratando de evitar las lágrimas-  
-¿Estás bien?  
-No necesito que hables conmigo  
-Sabes que no es por eso…  
-No quiero que te molesten a ti también  
-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que gente mierda como ellos puedan hacer o decir… aquí es donde descubres quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos…  
-Juugo…  
-Lo siento  
-¿Por qué?  
-No pensé que llegaran a tanto…  
-Nunca terminas de conocer a la gente –hablaban mientras caminaban a la siguiente clase de Sasuke. No sin antes tener las miradas de toda la escuela fijas en los dos-  
-La gente habla, susurra, y parlotea de cosas que no conoce… de mí, tendrás el apoyo siempre. Aunque digan mil cosas de ti. Ni siquiera necesito explicaciones de tu parte… para saber la verdad de las cosas  
-Eso espero…  
-Te dejo hasta aquí… me tengo que ir  
-De acuerdo…  
-¿Estarás bien?  
-Quiero pensar que sí…  
-Háblame si necesitas algo… estaré ahí hasta el final  
-Pero, ¿y tú…  
-Yo estoy mejor solo… nunca me cayeron bien de todas formas y además… nos tenemos el uno al otro, pase lo que pase –sonreía por lo bajo- no me interesa que puedan llegar a hacer… lo que me interesa es que estés bien de acuerdo  
-De acuerdo…  
-Ve, ya empezó tu clase...

Época actual  
-Supongo que entonces eso era lo que tenías que decir  
-Principalmente sí  
-De cualquier forma… todos ellos están muertos para mí. Ese pasado está muerto para mí…  
-¿Yo soy parte de ese pasado?  
-Silencio-  
-El problema que tienes es que me quieres dejar en el pasado y no puedes… me siento halago por eso  
-Ojalá fuera eso  
-¿Entonces?  
-Me resulta casi imposible, si después además de Naruto, llegó alguien más a tu vida  
-Eso es otra historia  
-¡Si hubieras estado tan preocupado no habrías hecho eso¡ -Sasuke al fin se exaltaba- ¡yo te necesitaba¡. ¡Necesitaba de mi familia, de los pocos amigos que de verdad tenía, de ti¡  
¡Mis problemas eran insignificantes en comparación a lo que pasaba en la casa¡ ¡a nadie le importó¡ ¡me dejaron ahí¡ ¡me dejaron sufrir solo¡ ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente, el llegar y cruzar el maldito pasillo, mientras todos te hablan, te gritan, te dicen cosas asquerosas y espantosas sin que puedas hacer algo¡  
¡No sabes lo que es, que todos aquellos que considerabas amigos o personas importantes para ti te den la espalda y te des cuenta de que estás realmente solo¡ ¡o que entrando al salón todos se callen y miren sólo cada paso que das¡  
¡No sabes el infierno que pasé con todas sus notas, mensajes, bromas que me hicieron¡  
¡Y tú…. Y tú ¡-En ese momento sintió los cálidos brazos de Kakashi rodeando su cuerpo. Lo acogió en su pecho y lo mantuvo ahí, unos instantes. Cuando lo sintió, sus propias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sasuke estaba llorando-  
-Perdóname Sasuke… por favor… perdóname  
-Eres un idiota –lo golpeaba levemente con los puños a la par que lloraba con más intensidad-  
-Aquí estoy… perdóname –lo abrazaba con más fuerza- aquí estaré, no me volveré a ir… nunca más me volveré a ir… lo siento mucho.


	5. Capítulo 5: Perdido

-Te odio...  
-Lo sé; estás en tu derecho  
-No puedo dejar de pensarlo. Y me siento tan inmaduro –Sasuke hablaba aun estando entre los brazos de Kakashi-  
-Está permitido que lo hagas; la vida te pidió crecer más rápido que las demás personas de tu edad. La enfermedad de tu hermano... todas las visitas al hospital, las emergencias, análisis; tus padres tenían que ir de hospital a hospital y de médico en médico... siempre estuviste solo... en ese sentido... inclusive tuviste que soportar en muchas ocasiones... el mismo dolor que tu hermano. Es normal y comprensible, que actúes de "esta forma" como le llamas tú...  
-¿Por qué nunca dices lo que más quisiera escuchar? –Sasuke se separaba haciéndose para atrás, permitiendo que Kakashi lo viera de cuerpo completo. El chico lucía tan diferente a como lo recordaba. Al parecer, se estaba dejando hundir en la depresión total-  
-¿Cuántas veces comes al día?  
-¿Necesitas saberlo?  
-Sí  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
-Has dejado de ir a la escuela con regularidad, ¿verdad? –Sasuke se daba la media vuelta- has vuelto a deprimirte... ¿es por ellos?  
-Se cumplirá un nuevo aniversario... es normal, ¿no?  
-Sasuke... estás así desde que empezaste la universidad...  
-¿Y?  
-Estás a mitad de la carrera –suspiraba- me he enterado de las cosas que te han pasado en la escuela...  
-No tienes derecho...  
-Kakashi lo tomó de los hombros tratando de hacer énfasis en lo que diría después- puede que no tenga el derecho de decirte que hacer; pero no puedes impedir que me preocupe por ti y por tu bienestar. Reacciona –lo sacudía- no puedes tirar todo a la borda por un pasado que no has querido dejar ir porque no estás de acuerdo con tu presente...  
-Kakashi...  
-Déjame estar contigo de nuevo. Podemos arreglar los errores y aprender de ellos –acercaba su rostro al del menor. La distancia entre ambos era mínima; la cara de Sasuke se encontraba un poco por debajo de la de Kakashi... y al menos de parte de Sasuke... no quería alzar la mirada- Mírame  
-No puedo  
-Sasuke, mírame –lo tomaba del mentón como en aquel entonces- sólo mírame a mí... y sólo escúchame a mí  
-"¿Por qué me es tan difícil... perdonar?" –se decía-  
-No serás feliz hasta que al fin entiendas –lo miraba con suavidad- que nada de lo que pasó, fue tu culpa –pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza-  
-"¿Qué debería hacer?"-seguía pensando-  
-Debes de perdonarte a ti mismo... para que cuando recuerdes... no te produzca dolor  
-Es algo parecido a lo que dijiste en aquel entonces  
-Y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Pero esta vez... estaré contigo para afrontarlo. Déjame entrar en tu vida de nuevo  
-Kakashi... –Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos-  
-Será diferente... permíteme ayudarte esta vez. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que pasó... quiero remediarlo en verdad. No quiero que te hundas, esta vez no pienso dejar que te hundas, por favor...  
-El chico levantó su rostro; lleno de tanta fragilidad, que Kakashi no encontró mejor forma de tratar de consolarlo, que tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos y unir suavemente sus labios... algo que Sasuke, aunque en principio no quiso aceptar, después de unos momentos, terminó cediendo. Repitiendo los actos, casi como la primera vez  
-Octubre, 2012  
Kakashi se separó un instante sólo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, después de haber estado besando a Sasuke por varios minutos que más bien parecieron ser la eternidad. El menor se encontraba notablemente sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada. Se miraron uno al otro, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y Kakashi podría jurar estar soñando. Teniendo al chico con que el que había estado soñando tanto tiempo; frente a él, contra la pared, totalmente susceptible... tan frágil, tan diferente a cualquier otra persona que hay conocido nunca; tan hermoso, místico e irresistible... tanto que no podía seguir conteniéndose.  
El rostro de Sasuke daba pie a querer más, y llegar hasta el final de todo. Lo excitaba, así de fácil. Quería tenerlo, necesitaba tenerlo; era una atracción que ya no podía controlar.  
-¿Sasuke? –se acercaba de nuevo a él, tomando ambas muñecas del menor para pasarlas por arriba de su cabeza. La voz de Kakashi había cambiado notablemente; se escuchaba más áspera, ansiosa y desesperada; sedienta de poder tener al menor debajo de él- cuando comenzamos a conocernos más, con cada día que pasaba, también me gustabas más y más; no podía sacarte mi cabeza, actualmente nunca sales de mis pensamientos, siempre estoy soñándote, he estado esperando este momento por algún tiempo, yo... no me interesa otra cosa que no seas tú. No me interesa saber si lo que estoy haciendo está mal o está bien... lo único que quiero... eres tú  
-Sensei... -El cuerpo del chico respondía, tratando de estar totalmente unido al de Kakashi- yo...  
-Quiero hacer el amor contigo; no puedo esperar más... pero si tú no lo quieres, lo respetaré de igual forma...  
-No hables más –decía con fuerza, en un pequeño susurro- dejemos de perder el tiempo, ¿Si? –Sonreía leve- yo lo único que quiero... es ser tuyo. También he estado este momento... en el que pudiera estar contigo, de esta...forma –a pesar de ello, en el fondo se encontraba algo nervioso-  
-Si me permites el honor... haré que sea uno de los recuerdos, más hermosos que tengas –las manos de Kakashi, tomaron las de Sasuke, uniéndose de una forma tan delicada, que le daba al menor, la confianza para dejarse llevar, y dejarle todo lo necesario al mayor- Descuida, todo estará bien, déjamelo a mí –besaba suavemente el cuello de Sasuke, conforme bajaba un poco más a su pecho- déjame ser... una hermosa experiencia en tu vida...  
-Por favor... sé esa maravillosa experiencia, en mi vida –cuando terminó de decirlo, algo en Kakashi despertó. Tomó a Sasuke de ambas piernas y lo levantó para que las enredara en su cintura. Continuó besándolo conforme se movía con él; lo llevaba al fondo de su departamento, subió con un poco de dificultad las escaleras que llevaban directo a su cama; sentía como Sasuke se aferraba más a su cuello, lo puso contra una de las paredes. A bruces le quitó la playera gris y el suéter negro que llevaba puesto.  
Kakashi bajó por el pecho de Sasuke, delineándolo, besándolo con fuerza, dejando algunas zonas con marcas delicadas de que había estado ahí. El menor suspiraba fuertemente, comenzaba a gemir con cada roce que el mayor le proporcionaba.  
Después, Kakashi lo recostó en la cama para quitarle el resto de ropa. El menor se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a él.  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Sasuke asentía, dejando ver un poco de pena en su rostro-  
-No tienes por qué tener vergüenza –acariciaba una de sus mejillas- me gustas tal cual eres... -se acercaba a su oído- además, siendo sinceros... tu cuerpo me excita tanto...  
-Al hacer sonrojar tanto a Sasuke, Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo y siguió con el proceso. Se quitó su ropa, y al fin libre, ante todos los besos y caricias del mayor; Sasuke no podía dejar de retorcerse y gemir levemente.  
Las manos de Kakashi rodeaban todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto de Sasuke. El sentirlo de esa forma, hacían del menor, la persona más extasiada en ese momento. Comenzaba a sentir nuevas emociones y sensaciones que desconocía por completo. Sentía que moría ante todo lo que el mayor hacía con él. Se besaron de nuevo, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kakashi, haciendo que éste, se hiciera un poco más rudo...  
-¿Me quieres dentro Sasuke? –susurraba-  
-Te quiero dentro... -hablaba con dificultad-  
-Si necesitas que me detenga en algún momento, lo haré –le hablaba mientras comenzaba a introducir su miembro, en la entrada ya lubricada anteriormente por Kakashi. Cuando al fin entró hasta el fondo; Sasuke sintió dolor, pero se acostumbró poco a poco a la sensación, permitiéndole al otro, comenzar a moverse. Se encontraba abajo del mayor; tenía las piernas levantadas, sujetadas por los hombros de Kakashi.  
A Sasuke comenzaba a gustarle más y más, sentía como el miembro de Kakashi entraba y salía con fuerza; como llegaba hasta el fondo y salía de nuevo; sus gemidos se escuchaban con mucha más fuerza que antes, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, ambos comenzaban a moverse mucho mejor. Sasuke movía más rápido la cadera, dejando al otro entrar con mucha mayor fuerza, provocando que el cuerpo del menor se arqueara y contrajera de una forma excitante para Kakashi.  
Cambiaron de posición ahora el menor estaba arriba de él, y la idea era que lo montara y que él mismo se penetrara. Dicho y hecho, Sasuke se movía de arriba abajo frente a Kakashi, provocando que lo penetrara hasta el fondo. Le gustaba mucho la sensación, echaba la cabeza para atrás mientras el mayor tomaba su pene masturbándolo un poco más.  
Ambos se miraron, no necesitaban más palabras, se entendían muy bien; bastaba con sus gemidos y suspiros para comprender lo que pasaba, la química aumentaba y Sasuke sólo podía pensar en una cosa

Época actual  
-"Estaré bien, mientras esté con él..."-se decía-  
-No permitiré que nada te haga daño. Esta vez no  
-"¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es como aquella vez..."  
-Dime algo, por favor...  
-"¿Estoy dispuesto a realmente ceder? Que orgulloso... soy"  
-Sasuke...  
-Kakashi...  
-¿Ah?  
-Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y camino hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las recámaras de su apartamento. El otro lo siguió, mientras veía como el menor comenzaba a desvestirse conforme caminaba-  
-¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?  
-Llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, hace mucho que no la visitaba; parecía casi igual a la última vez que la vio- ¿No es obvio? –le hablaba Sasuke a la vez que se acercó peligrosamente al mayor- Me es tan difícil aceptar... -susurraba- que he has hecho tanta falta... que yo... te he extrañado mucho; que siempre estoy pensando en ti y que... no puedo olvidarte... no puedo vivir sin ti...  
Y que me da tanto miedo pensar que algo como lo que pasó se repita otra vez, y que me dejes de nuevo; no podría soportar otro golpe así... yo... me aterra que simplemente llegue un día y me ignores, que cambies tu celular, no me dejes verte... me da mucho miedo, que puedas dejarme y que me quede... en la nada... yo...  
-Te prometo que esta vez será diferente yo... -Sasuke tapaba su boca con una de sus manos-  
-Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero al menos esta vez, no destruyas tanto mi corazón...  
-Kakashi sólo asintió con un deje de tristeza en su rostro-  
-Quiero que me hagas el amor como aquella vez  
-¿Me darás el honor?  
-Hazme recordar una de las más hermosas experiencias de mi vida...  
-Será un placer –lo tomaba de la cintura- Mi, Sasuke... te amo –le decía-  
-Sensei... te amo –susurraba-


End file.
